project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rin-chan Now!
Rin-chan Now! (リンちゃんなう！) è un Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da sezu e prodotto da Owata P. E 'anche uno dei sei canzoni in più nel gioco. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Sweet Devil. La voce di Kagamine Rin si sentono nel coro. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Miku and Luka both love Rin-chan and decide to form a "Rin-chan Fan Club", where they fantasize about all the things they want to do with her. With no limits to expressing their love for Rin, anything goes and things start to get a little crazy."'' Liriche Giapponese=リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！ リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！(x8) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんをぎゅーぎゅーしたいな じたじたするのを押さえ込んで ぎゅーってしたいな 腕噛まれるのもアリだよ 噛んでいいよ リンちゃん リンちゃんと二人で 買い物に行くことになって、 なんでもない顔で「デートだねー」って言って めちゃくちゃに意識させたい。 リンちゃんのリボンは カチューシャについていますが、 朝、こっそり猫耳にすり替えて、 いつ気づくかなーと思っていたら、 リンちゃんが出かけたのにぼくが気付かず、 夕方帰ってきたリンちゃんが 猫耳カチューシャを握りしめて 真っ赤な顔で睨んできたため、反省したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんをちやほやしたい。 ちやほやされ慣れてないリンちゃんが 挙動不審になるのを見て、 さらにちやほやしたい。ちやほやしたい。 リンちゃんがPixivで「鏡音リン R18」で 検索をかけるのを全力で阻止したい。 ボーマス会場ではリンちゃんに ルカコスしてもらいたい。 しかし、強烈な違和感を発する ぺったんこな胸に無意識に目がいってしまい、 「も、もう着替えるっ」 と逃げ出そうとするリンちゃんを 必死にフォローしたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 朝起きると いきなり成長していたリンちゃんに、 どう接していいかわからずに 食事中も言葉少なになり、 ピンクのお茶碗とか使わせてるのが 何故か申し訳なくなりたい。 食後、お皿洗うねとか言われても 「あっぼくがやります！」 とか敬語になりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！ リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！(x8) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ リンちゃんがバイト禁止なのにメイド喫茶で メイドさんしてるのに出くわして、 ぎこちない姿を納めたい。 リンちゃんがいつまでたっても敬語なので、 そのたびに「そんな緊張しなくていいよ」 「はっ、はい」 みたいな会話を毎回やりたい。 魔法少女か… って呟いてるリンちゃんに 「リンちゃんが魔法少女になったら マジックリンだね」とか声をかけたくて、 でもきっと苦笑いしか返ってこないから 我慢したい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 疲れて帰ってきたリンちゃんが ソファで隣に座って、 そのまま肩に寄りかかって寝てしまい、 あたたかくなりたい。 リンちゃんが目を閉じて 唇をこちらに向けるので、 しばし動揺して迷って、 それを表に出さないように、でこぴんしたい。 町で出会ったリンちゃんは なんとメガネをつけており、 声をかけると 「普段はコンタクトなんだけどね！」 と 言い訳するけど、 そのメガネも似合ってんじゃん、 と本心を口にしたところ、 俯いて無言になられたい。 (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) おっおっおっおっ 「ずっと前から好きでした」 ってメールをリンちゃんから貰い、 どきっとしたい。 「嘘つくなｗ」と送ると 「バレた？でもこんなメール送れるの キミくらいだからさｗ」 って返ってきてドキドキしたあと 「もちろん嘘！」 と来て、 何も信じられなくなりたい。 リンちゃんなう！　リンちゃんなう！！ リンちゃんリンちゃんリンちゃんなう！！！(x8)|-|Romaji=Rin-chan now! Rin-chan now!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!!! (x8) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan o gyuugyuu shitai na jitajita suru no o osaekonde gyuu tte shitai na ude kamareru no mo ari da yo kande ii yo Rin-chan Rin-chan to futari de kaimono ni iku koto ni natte, nandemonai kao de "DATE da nee" tte itte mechakucha ni ishiki sasetai. Rin-chan no RIBBON wa KATYUSHA ni tsuiteimasu ga, asa, kossori neko mimi ni surikaete, itsu kizuku ka naa to omotteitara, Rin-chan ga dekaketa no ni boku ga kizukazu, yuugata kaettekita Rin-chan ga nekomimi KATYUSHA o nigirishimete makka na kao de nirandekita tame, hansei shitai. (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan o chiyahoya shitai. chiyahoya sarenaretenai Rin-chan ga kyodou fushin ni naru no o mite, sarani chiyahoya shitai. chiyahoya shitai. Rin-chan ga Pixiv de "Kagamine Rin R-18" de kensaku o kakeru no o zenryoku de soshi shitai. VOC@LOID M@STER kaijou de wa Rin-chan ni Luka cos shitemoraitai. shikashi, kyouretsu na iwakan o hassuru pettanko na mune ni muishiki ni me ga itte shimai, "mo, mou kigaeru" to nigedasou to suru Rin-chan o hisshi ni FOLLOW shitai. (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh asa okiru to ikinari seichou shiteita Rin-chan ni, dou sesshite ii ka wakarazu ni shokujichuu mo kotobasukuna ni nari, PINK no ochawan toka tsukawaseteru no ga nazeka moushiwakenaku naritai. shokugo, osara arau ne toka iwaretemo "ah boku ga yarimasu!" toka keigo ni naritai. Rin-chan now! Rin-chan now!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!!! (x8) (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh Rin-chan ga baito kinshi na no ni MAID kissa de MAID-san shiteru no ni dekuwashite, gikochinai sugata o osametai. Rin-chan ga itsumade datte mo keigo na no de, sono tabi ni "sonna kinchou shinakute ii yo" "ha, hai" mitai na kaiwa o maikai yaritai. mahou shoujo ka... tte tsubuyaiteru Rin-chan ni "Rin-chan ga mahou shoujo ni nattara MAGIC Rin da ne" toka koe o kaketakute, demo kitto nigawarai shika kaette konai kara gaman shitai. (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh tsukarete kaette kita Rin-chan ga SOFA de tonari ni suwatte, sono mama kata ni yorikakatte nete shimai, atatakaku naritai. Rin-chan ga me o tojite kuchibiru o kochira ni mukeru no de, shibashi douyou shite mayotte, sore o omote ni dasanai you ni, dekopin shitai. machi de deatta Rin-chan wa nanto megane o tsuketeori, koe o kakeru to "fudan wa CONTACT nan da kedo ne!" to iiwake suru kedo, sono megane mo niatten jan, to honshin o kuchi ni shita tokoro, utsumuite mugon ni nararetai. (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) oh oh oh oh "zutto mae kara suki deshita" tte MAIL o Rin-chan kara morai, dokitto shitai. "uso tsuku na (lol)" to okuru to "bareta? demo konna MAIL okureru no kimi kurai dakara sa (lol)" tte kaettekite dokidoki shita ato "mochiron uso!" to kite, nanimo shinjirarenaku naritai. Rin-chan now! Rin-chan now!! Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!!! (x8)|-|Inglese= Video Miku Luka Rin "Rin-chan now!" Project DIVA- F|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク・巡音ルカ】リンちゃんなう！【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2011